


The Shirt Fic

by numberbiscuit



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Fucking, M/M, Teasing, football jersey, football shirt, idek i think that covers it, leaving marks, lowkey dom/sub, point is there's a lot of filthy smut, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numberbiscuit/pseuds/numberbiscuit
Summary: Adam gets back to his hotel room after his match to find me (male first person narrator) waiting. There's smut. Involving the football shirt from the match. And some daddy kink. This is the filthiest thing I've written and I'm lowkey kinda proud of how this turned out.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



There were footsteps outside in the corridor. Quick, almost rushed, footsteps. I looked up from my book and sure enough saw the little light on the keycard lock flash.

And then Adam came rushing in through the door, his hair still damp from a shower. He gazed at me with hungry eyes and I sprang up from the bed and rushed over to him while he put his bag down. I gazed up at him, and he took me into his arms, leaning down to nuzzle my neck. He kissed his way up to my ear.

"Did you see me score?" he asked, his voice slightly raspy. He spoke quietly, straight into my ear.

I nodded in response, my head pressed up against his muscular chest. Adam ran his hands up and down my back, trying to pull me even closer.

"I was so horny all the way back here sitting on that bus" he confessed, whispering now. I just let out a little whimper at his words, melting into him. I could feel his bulge pressing up against me. It made me feel weak at the knees and oh so desperate to pleasure him.

"Will you do something for me babe?" He started sliding his hands up underneath my pink shirt at the back and I lifted my arms automatically so he could take it off. "You look so cute in this pink sweater, but…" he trailed off.

I whimpered quietly. His hands were everywhere, all over my exposed skin. I tingled with the anticipation of what he was about to ask.

"I want you to put on my shirt" Adam said firmly. "My shirt from today. Can you do that for me?" He pulled away to look straight at me with his big brown eyes.

Of course I’d do that for him if that’s what he wanted. My lips twitched into a smile at the thought of his name written in big letters on my back. "Yes." I replied, succumbing to his request.

He reached down to fetch it from his bag and handed it straight to me. It smelled like Adam always smelled. But with a slight hint of grass and sweat. It was much bigger than shirts that normally fitted me, but there was something unbelievably comforting about it as soon as I put it on.

He closed the distance between us again and kissed me with energy, his lips both firm and soft at the same time.

"You’re mine" Adam growled, pulling away just for a moment to talk into my ear again. "Look at you, wearing my dirty shirt with my name stamped across the back. You’re my filthy little slut, ___"

My dick twitched in response, its hardening length pressing up against Adam’s thigh. He inched his leg forwards, and I couldn’t help but let out a little noise in response.

"I can feel you getting hard." he teased. "You like it when I talk to you like that?"

My mind was rapidly fogging over and I felt myself just go along with what he was saying. I knew I could trust him completely, even when he was being a teasing little shit.

He turned us around and sat down on the edge of the bed, lifting me up onto his lap. His bulge was pressing up against my butt.

"Ugh, ___, your butt always looks so good when you wear those jeans. You have no idea what that does to me. But I bet you do it on purpose, don’t you? Because I know you just want me to fuck you like the little slut you are, isn’t that right?"

He was kissing my neck, threatening to leave a mark as he sucked at my soft skin just enough to hurt slightly. But I couldn’t bring myself to care. Not when he said things like that. At least the whole world might know that I was his.

Adam leaned back very slightly to take off his shirt. I reached out to him at the loss of contact, running my fingers over the big tattoo on his side and reaching around his back to try and pull him back towards me.

But he was stronger and he lay down, leaving me straddling him. He reached down to undo his jeans, his hands dangerously close to my crotch. I slid my hands down his arms until I intertwined my fingers with his, pushing his arms above his head and leaning down to kiss him slowly.

"Can I suck you off?" I asked, feeling slightly shy.

Adam moaned in response, pushing his hips up a little bit. "Of course, babe. As long as I can pound that cute butt of yours afterwards" he replied. He even winked at me.

I let go of his hands and ran his fingers down his torso and kissing my way down, one of my hands already palming his thick bulge. It was warm and firm in my hand and I couldn’t wait to take him into my mouth.

I his jeans and his boxers off and gently kissed the tip of his cock. "Do you have any idea how hot you look right now, wearing my shirt and with your mouth on my dick?" Adam spoke breathily, reaching down to run his fingers through my hair. 

I slowly sank down onto his cock, whimpering around it in response to his filthy words. I looked up past his muscular chest and straight into his eyes. "Can you take it any deeper?" he asked. I nodded, still looking up at him.

I obediently sank down further in response, taking him in so far I practically gagged. Adam cried out in pleasure, his mouth falling open and his eyes closing. I could tell he was trying hard not to use his hands to hold my head down, even though I would have let him just use me and fuck my mouth.

When I came up again for air his eyes were just fluttering back open. But I sank back down, before bobbing back up over and over again. The way he twitched, sucked in breaths and moaned softly in response in itself was incredible to watch. He was as smooth and responsive in bed as he was on a football pitch. And always so fun to watch.

"Ah, ___" he said, gently pulling me off him again. "You’re gonna make me cum if you keep doing that"

He pulled me up to kiss him, and then rolled us over so he was on top of him. He stopped just for a moment to take off my skinny jeans and boxers, but then got back on top of me. I gasped when I felt his dick touch my own. I was so needy for contact.

"Adam, I want you inside me, please…"

"Baby you do? Ask me again. Beg me" he said breathily.

"Please fuck me. Please, daddy" I continued, my voice laced with desperation. He pushed his hips forward and groaned at the friction before stopping suddenly.

Adam pushed himself up on his forearms and gave me a strange look. "Did you just…? ___, did you just call me daddy?"

I nodded, trying to hide under Adam’s bigger body. Because I had. It had just kinda, well, slipped out. "I’m sorry" I whimpered, hoping he’d forgive me.

"It was, ehrm, kinda hot actually" he confessed quietly, taking me by surprise. A blush was quickly spreading over his pretty face.

"Turn over, babe" he said softly, gently rolling to one side so he was spooning me.

He reached back behind him to fetch the lube I’d conveniently made sure to leave out on the bedside table. He squeezed some out onto his fingers and gave my cock a few teasing tugs before moving his hand back and circling the tip of his index finger around the edge of my hole. I whimpered quietly, leaning back so the LALLANA lettering across my shoulder blades touched his chest.

Adam’s finger edged forwards, slowly sinking in. I did my best to relax. It always felt better if I tried my best to relax so I could take whatever Adam could give me and still have it feel good. I was honestly desperate to just let him thoroughly fuck me out, have him pound me into the mattress really hard.

"Mmmh, more" I whimpered.

"You want me to slide in a second finger? You want your asshole to be filled up a bit more? Beg for it, my little slut"

"Please, daddy, please. Stretch me open so you can fuck me"

Adam slid in a second finger with a growl, making me hiss in the process. He leaned forwards and started sucking an aggressive mark into my shoulder. It hurt. But the pain was pleasurable. It made me feel weak and limp and pliable.

Once he’d satisfied himself that I was ready, he turned me over so I was lying on my front. Soon enough, I felt the big blunt head of his slicked up cock sliding between my ass cheeks around my hole.

He gently pushed in, slowly burying himself inside me.

"Fuck ___, you’re so tight" he said breathily, staying still once he was all the way in. "And you’re mine. All mine. Look you, still wearing my dirty shirt"

"It feels so full, daddy. Your dick feels so big inside me" I rambled, the filthy words leaving my mouth without a moment’s thought.

"Are you okay? Can I move?"

I moaned in response, pushing my butt up towards him very slightly. Adam responded almost immediately, pulling almost all the way out and then thrusting back in again and again with enough force to leave my dick leaking precum into the sheets.

Adam’s dick inside me was pushing me closer and closer to the edge. I wasn’t sure how much longer I could take it before he’d make me cum without even touching my dick.

"Ah, daddy, please, I need to cum" I pleaded, the words coming out between thrusts.

"Okay baby, cum for me. Let me make you cum just from my dick" he replied, his voice firm but gentle.

Those words made me cum almost straight away, I was so desperate to obey him. My body shook with the force of my orgasm as I felt my cum form a wet patch below me.

"Good boy, ___"

Adam kept going, continuing to pound my sensitive hole. I whimpered and twitched, my oversensitive cock rubbing against the sheets every time he pushed forwards.

"You’re gonna make me cum" Adam whispered breathily, and soon enough he did, filling me with his sticky white load.

He rolled over onto his back, pulling my tired body with him and gathering me up in his arms. "You were so good for me, ___" he said as I nuzzled into his neck. I made a little happy noise, the intimacy of it all threatening to overwhelm me.

"Come on, let’s get cleaned up" he encouraged me quietly. "You need a shower and you’re still wearing my smelly shirt"

"Mmmmh, no, let me stay" I mumbled. "I wanna cuddle."

"Up you get, come on, we can go to sleep once we’re showered" he said, helping me sit up.

Adam gently took his shirt off me, folding it up and putting it in the very corner of his suitcase. We slowly walked into the hotel bathroom, and he turned the shower on.

We were both naked anyway, so we stepped straight in. Suddenly I was immensely grateful that he’d made me get up. I really did need a shower. We stood together under the warm water, his arms around me and my head on his chest.

"You know, ___, I really wanna keep that shirt. For good luck. And for the memories. I can hang it up above our bed. How about that?" Adam suggested.

"Can’t I have that shirt? Please?"

"No, baby. How about I get you one with a number 20 and LITTLE SLUT written across the back?"

**Author's Note:**

> Until today I wasn't actually a fan of Lallana particularly, but a buddy of mine thinks he's hot af and I gotta say I kinda agree. So then this happened. A fic taylor-made just for him.
> 
> ALSO CAN WE JUST TALK ABOUT THAT SLICK MOVE HE DOES CALLED THE LALLANA TURN? i got so excited about it earlier while i was looking at videos of him on youtube for ~research purposes~
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this ;D Comments appreciated!


End file.
